Apple
Apple, labeled The Forgettable, is a female contestant who joined late in Inanimate Insanity after winning the paint gun contest in "War De Guacamole", and was placed on Team Epic. She is a recommended character by totaldrama23. Apple returned for Inanimate Insanity II and was placed with The Bright Lights. She is voiced by Adam Katz. Personality Since her debut, Apple has been a notoriously nonsensical, ignorant, and idiotic contestant. Apple's foolishness has caused her to get in countless amounts of trouble, for example, when she forgot how to use a simple paint gun in "War De Guacamole", and she apparently took 27 hours to remember. She has shown that she has slight intelligence in rare situations, such as in "4Seeing The Future" where she copied Marshmallow's technique (that she used on Apple) of throwing a contestant into quicksand and jumping across. Despite her initial kind character, Apple is a rather vengeful and cantankerous person. Her feud with Marshmallow only seemed to worsen over time as the two continued to become each other's rivals. This may drive Apple to carry out reckless actions, such as in "Breaking The Ice" where Apple threw glass in Marshmallow's face and promptly lights her on fire. When Apple explains the reason why hates Marshmellow is that she ruined Christmas for her in "SnowdownThe Snowdown", in "Marsh on Mars", Apple and Marshmallow were quick to resolve their issues and come to a truce. The two became friends and began to spend more time together. However, this caused a major shift in Apple's overall attitude. As she befriended Marshmallow, Apple began to invest a massive interest in Marshmallow and quickly resulted in Apple developing an excessive clinginess to her. She began to give up her elimination prizes to Marshmallow, solely passes to her in the soccer game in "A Kick in the Right Direction", and literally clinging onto her in "Let 'Er R.I.P.". Apple's clingy obsession with Marshmallow consequently backfired, as Marshmallow began to dislike all the attention Apple gave her and only saw her as an annoyance rather than a friend. Appearance Apple is a circular red apple with indents on her top and bottom, making her appear rather heart-shaped with two bumps on either of her top and bottom. A dark green stem and single leaf sprout out at the top of Apple's head. Apple's arms are on either side, and her legs branch out from the two bumps at her bottom. Official Site Bio Abilities Apple is known for her unique abilities, such as: * Separation Endurance: Apple has shown to have the ability to be able to stay fully intact with herself when she is cut in half in "Inanimate Smackdown". This includes her lower half walking and talking, while her upper half's eyes look around. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Apple. Vote Status Season 1 Votes Season 2 Votes Voice Actors *Adam Katz (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Unknown (Italy) Trivia *Apple is definitionally-challenged, which means she is very unfamiliar with what many things mean. This includes the words "creepy", "gap", "spiteful", "two", "quit", and "triathlon". *Apple is a girl on the show, but in the contest entry, totaldrama23 (her creator, now doctordonut23) stated she was a boy. **This makes her the fourth female contestant whose voice does not match with her gender. The first two were Taco (Season 1) and Lightbulb, the fourth being Test Tube. * A different Apple appeared at the bottom of a gorge along with an Orange in the beginning of "War De Guacamole". He, however, is a completely different character than the recommended Apple. He is from a show called Annoying Orange. *Despite the fact that Apple joined the game, she was never added to the intro, due to her late debut. **This is also the case for Bow. **However, Apple was added in the Inanimate Insanity II intro. *Due to the fact that Apple and Bow are not from the original cast, they do not exist in when the animation is reverted to "Crappy Anniversary". *Apple is the highest-ranking member of Team Epic, because Paper, who was originally on Team Epic, was switched to Team Chickenleg in Episode 10. **Apple is also the highest ranking contestant to make it into Season 2. *Apple is the only contestant to be eliminated, but not go to the Idiotic Island in use in Season 1. **In this case, Apple was sent to the old destroyed Idiotic Island ruins, while the other eliminated contestants went to the clone Idiotic Island. *Apple was revealed to be left-handed in "A Kick In The Right Direction". *Apple is one of 5 contestants to be severely injured - the other 4 being OJ, Marshmallow, Pickle, and Knife. *Apple is one of few contestants to have a speaking role the immediate episode following their elimination, along with Pepper, Lightbulb, and Marshmallow. *Apple is the third contestant known to have spent time alone on Idiotic Island, following Paper and Bow. *Apple is one of 2 contestants not made by Adam, the other is Bow, made by Taylor. *Apple is also a character in Object Universe. They are the same as they have the same personality and intelligence. **This could be false, as, in episode 7 of OU, the sign states that Apple is a guy. It could've been a mistake by TeenChampion. But it was revealed in one of AnimationEpic's live streams that TeenChampion just kept forgetting and saying he even though AnimationEpic was reminding him. So this was the same Apple. *Apple could be dyslexic (meaning that she has problems reading words sometimes), seeing as how she misread Box for Taco. *Apple was the first member of the previous season's cast, as well as the first female character eliminated in Season 2. **Although, Apple technically was not in the original cast, as she debuted in "War De Guacamole". *Since she and Test Tube have the same voice actor (Adam Katz) their voices sound similar. * Apple is the first character to beat Trophy's record of votes at 2045, which is 100 votes more than Trophy's record. **Another thing unique about her elimination is that she was 6th place in S1, and she got eliminated 6th in S2. ** Another thing unique about her elimination is that she was the last person to be eliminated in S1 to later re-compete in S2, yet the first person to get eliminated in S2 who competed in S1. ** However, Apple joined late in S1, so some people may believe in this coincidence that no S1 contestant from the earlier episodes will be eliminated. However, this was disproven in "Kick the Bucket", when Nickel and Balloon were eliminated. ** Yet another thing is that she got the most votes at the time of her elimination, beating Knife's and Trophy's respectively. ** She is the first character in object show history to receive over 2,000 votes. * The answer to the question MePhone4 asks Apple and Marshmallow, "7!" is actually correct. That may show that she has some intelligence in her, or she was just extremely lucky. * Apple is the highest ranking of the returnees in Season 1 while she is the lowest ranking in Season 2. * Until Kick The Bucket - Part 2 (Balloon and Nickel's eliminations), Apple was the only Season 1 competitor eliminated. * Apple is currently the only eliminated competitor to make a physical appearance after "Everything's A-OJ". Gallery New Apple Pose.png Amazing Apple.png Apple the dummy.png Apple 11.PNG Marshple2017Pose.png AppleCreation.png AppleCastIdle.png Apple 6.png Apple 10.png WHAT THE APPLE WHAT IS THAT.PNG ApplePOSE.png Applenewidle.png Apple 4.png Apple 5.png Applesmeany.png Apple 7.png Apple 8.png Apple 9.png Apple and Bow.png Apple and Pickle.png Evilapple.png Apple is eliminated.png Apple and marshmallow.png TissuesAppleBottom2.jpg Apple's Drawing.JPG AppleMarshmallowReunite.png AppleTakesEgg.png AppleYinYangFanBrightlightsRescue.png YinYangTissuesAppleFinal3.png LightbulbAppleBoxPermit.png AppleTruceAccept.png MarshmallowAppleReveal.png MarshmallowAppleCherriesSoapHighVoice.png Appledodgeball.png Untitled (Time 0 15 14;02).png Untitled (Time 0 14 55;13).png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.07.56 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-09 at 12.26.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-09 at 12.26.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-02-12 at 11.04.43 AM.png Screen shot 2013-04-02 at 11.22.57 AM.png Apple.jpg Laughing Picture.PNG April Fools Picture.png Picture 11.png|Apple, along with the 9 other potential joinees. Smart.png AppleTakesEgg.png Garbage.jpg Apple finds a bin.jpg NotTeamEpicAgain.png Team Epic.jpg Apple scores big.jpg Candy.jpg Floss.jpg Apple slaps mephone4.jpg Go Away.jpg MarshmallowHitByRock.png BowAppleHit.png BowAppleThrowIt.png BowandApple.png Deleted13-1.png Ep13Thumb.png AppleEnd.png apple audition.PNG TissuesSneezeRaid.png appleonseasonokwhatsdis.PNG Untitled.jpg Derpos.png NickelAppleCanyon.png Screen shot 2012-04-18 at 4.11.06 PM.png Apple_sucking_her_thumb.png|Apple sucking her thumb during the Bright Lights elimination time. Image24.png Image25.png But...shecouldDIE!!!.png Yang Rips Apple in Half.gif|Yang Rips Apple in Half Image257.png No fires in the hotel.PNG Image302.png Image294.png Image293.png Apple Possesion Revealed.png Broken Window Apple.png Apple slice.png Apple-marshmallow-o.gif Best the apple.png Apple is eliminated.png 5 5 recreated thumbnail by thetgrodz-db3qex9.png Screenshot Image 379.png Screenshot Image 378.png Screenshot Image 377.png Screenshot Image 376.png Screenshot Image 375.png Screenshot Image 374.png Screenshot Image 373.png Screenshot Image 386.png Screenshot Image 385.png Screenshot Image 384.png Screenshot Image 383.png Screenshot Image 382.png Screenshot Image 394.png Screenshot Image 393.png Screenshot Image 23.png Screenshot Image 24.png Screenshot Image 84.png Screenshot Image 83.png Screenshot Image 72.png Screenshot Image 71.png Screenshot Image 66.png Screenshot Image 65.png Screenshot Image 25.png Screenshot Image 26.png Screenshot Image 36.png Screenshot Image 457.png Screenshot Image 458.png Screenshot Image 460.png S2e7 bright lights looking at lightbulb's pizza.png Screen Shot 2017-09-22 at 4.07.38 PM.png Apel's Stenckie tith.png|Apple in Enanimat Ensanatey Enanimat Ensanatey-Murshmelo and Apel.png CastBanner.png SvOCvQ9 .png new_apple_assets_by_coopersupercheesybro-dbf6x0i.png|Apple's body. Category:Team Epic Category:The Bright Lights Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Female Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants